Enfin
by Number47
Summary: AU- Sydney and Vaughn meet at a party. Two problems; Noah and Alice. Then Sydney's thrown into a whole new world. Everything's changing around her as she learns truths about her past. Who will be there to help her adjust? SV, lots of fluff!
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Okay, in this fic: **

** Sydney works for the CIA, but not as an agent.  
Vaughn does too.  
Syd's dating Noah (for now…)  
Vaughn's dating Alice (for now…)**

**Comprende? Ahh forget it. Just read. You'll figure it out.  
**

* * *

_Enfin  
Chapter One_

_  
__**Sydney's POV**_

"I'll be right there, Noah!" I yelled from my bedroom, where I was trying to get ready for the Halloween party we were going to. Granted, after just getting back from a long day of work analyzing and translating papers for the CIA, I was a little harried. Of course, everyone else just thinks I was doing banking all day, so I have to act peppy and ready for a night of mingling.

"Come on, Sydney! How long does it take to get into your costume?" Noah joked from the other side of the door. "What are you going as, anyway?"

I sighed. Noah was a great guy and all, but sometimes he just didn't understand how complicated her life was. Not that I could expect him to. The Sydney he knew was a banker, not a CIA analyst. How could he know how hard it was to juggle lives like I had to?

"You'll see…" I said, straightening my dress in the mirror. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Apparently he had been leaning on the door, because as soon as I turned the knob he practically fell on top of me.

"Whoa." he said, stepping back to get a better look at my costume. "No one else could make Scarlett O'Hara look so hot." he complimented, motioning for me to turn around.

"Thanks And you are… A Soviet spy?"

"Cold war, baby." Noah said, pulling me close for a quick kiss. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Lets go. We don't want to keep Francie and Will waiting." I replied, and they went out to meet the others in the front hall. I just wanted to get this party over with so I could sleep.

Francie, dressed as Catwoman, was standing in the front hall, talking animatedly to Will, who was dressed up as a reporter.

"Real original, Will." I laughed.

"Syd, you look… Great. I love the dress." Francie said, changing the subject.

"Thanks." I was forced to do another twirl for Francie, who continued to admire the beautiful crimson dress. "Ready?" Everyone nodded.

The party was close enough for us to walk to, although it was getting chillier out every minute. I hoped we would be able to find our way back home in the dark after the party.

"Hey Francie?" I said, as we all walked down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, girl?"

"Who'd you say was throwing the party again?"

"This guy I met at the restaurant… Eric Weiss? He's really sweet. You'll like him."

I nodded. It was no one I knew. As we walked on, Francie still talking away, Noah slid his arm around me. A few minutes later, we were there.

**Vaughn's POV**

"Oh my god… How many people did you invite, Weiss?" I asked, my mouth slightly agape as I watched the people spilling into the house we shared. "Do you even know all these people?"

"No, not really, but hey, the more the merrier, right?"

"Whatever you say man… Why are we throwing a party again?"

"I told you! To meet some chicks! We need to find you a girl, man." Weiss said, elbowing me and pointing to some blond across the room. "How about her?"

"What about Alice?" I asked incredulously. I know Weiss is a little air-headed sometimes, but you would think he'd remember that I have a girlfriend. That's the kind of thing you just don't forget.

"What about Alice?"

"She's my girlfriend. I think she'd definitely have a problem with my "meeting chicks."

"She'd probably have a problem with you working with the CIA, too, but that doesn't stop you, does it?" Weiss said. I glared. "You could do so much better than her, man. Just you wait. Uncle Weiss will hook you up." I glared more. "Hey, watch it. Your face might get stuck like that. And then no one will want you." Weiss laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think that blond over there is beckoning to me. Wait. Maybe she's beckoning to you. Yeah. That's definitely a 'Come to me, Vaughn' beckon. Damn you and your green eyes, defined jaw, ."

"Weiss." I finally cut him off. "Shut up." I said, looking around. "Where is Alice?"

"Dunno. Haven't seen her." Weiss said, obviously not paying attention. Instead he was focused on the door. "Ooh yea. Francie showed up. And she brought company."

"What?" I asked, totally confused. _Who the hell is Francie?_ I thought. _See, this is what I'm talking about. Last time I let Weiss throw a party. This guest list is out of control._

"Come on. I want you to meet some people." And a moment later I was being dragged by Weiss over towards the doorway.

And then, as we broke through the veritable wall of people, I saw her.

She was standing by the door with a woman I could only assume to be Francie, in a red dress. I lost track of what Eric was saying, consumed with my own thoughts.

_Damn. Wait. Hold on. Why are you saying damn? You just met the girl. Actually, you don't even know her name. And you have a girlfriend. Remember Alice? Nice, sweet, Alice?_ Weiss elbowed me in the side, causing me to blush a little. Luckily I was in costume as Zorro, so the mask probably hid my face pretty well.

"And this is Vaughn. Vaughn, meet Francie, who makes the best food ever, and her friends…" Weiss trailed off, allowing Francie to introduce her friends.

"The reporter is Will…" Francie said, pausing so that Will could shake our hands. "And this is Sydney Bristow, my roommate."

"Hey." Sydney said, smiling up at me after greeting Weiss. "You can call me Syd."

"Michael. You can call me Michael." I said, still lost in her eyes.

"I think I prefer Vaughn." She said, her smile widening. "If that's all right with you?" I didn't trust myself to open my mouth without saying something stupid or drooling, so I just smiled back.

"Ahem." The last person in the group, a tall, dark-haired man, coughed loudly, causing Sydney to drop my hand abruptly.

"Oh, and this is Noah Hicks, Sydney's boyfriend." Francie continued.

_Damn. Of course she'd have a boyfriend._ I thought as I held out my hand for Noah to shake. He hesitated a moment before taking my hand, meeting my eye with a glare that oh so simply said, _Mine. Back off._

**Syd's POV**

We were all awed by the amount of people crammed into such a small space. There were people everywhere, in every conceivable costume. And we didn't know any of them.

Standing in the hall, I was beginning to feel a little self-conscious. When a guy in a doctor's coat whistled on his way in, I began to excuse myself to go to the bathroom. I was just heading off to find one when Francie stopped me by the shoulder.

"Syd, wait. Here comes Eric." She said, motioning to the two men heading toward us. One appeared to be Houdini, the other Zorro. "Hey." She said as they came with in hearing distance, which was fairly close, due to the chaos that was the party.

"Hey Francie. I'm glad you made it."

"Thanks for inviting me. You said to bring some friends, so…" Francie motioned to Will, Noah and I.

"Great. Uh, I'm Eric Weiss, and yes, that's why I'm dressed as Houdini… Oh, and this is Vaughn." He said, elbowing the taller man dressed as Zorro. I looked up at him. The mask concealed most of his face, but I could see his eyes. He had green eyes, the most amazing green eyes I'd ever seen. I smiled. "Vaughn, meet Francie, who makes the best food ever, and her friends…" Weiss smiled.

Francie introduced us, starting with Will.

"And this is Sydney Bristow, my roommate." I shook Weiss's hand first, then moved on to Vaughn. His hand was strong, but it emitted a gentle warmth, quite welcome after our cold walk.

"Hey." I started, trying not to sound like I was still lost in his eyes. "You can call me Syd."

"Michael. You can call me Michael." He said, and I could see the smile in his eyes, even if I couldn't see his face.

"I think I prefer Vaughn." I replied, then quickly added "If that's all right with you?" I could feel myself blushing. To try and hide it, I reached up with my free hand and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Ahem." Noah's so obviously fake cough startled me, causing me to drop Vaughn's hand a little more quickly than I would have otherwise.

"Oh, and this is Noah Hicks, Sydney's boyfriend." Francie continued. Yeah, Sydney. Noah. Your boyfriend. Remember? Your boyfriend with the stunning green eyes?

_Wait. Gray eyes. I meant gray eyes. Stunning gray eyes._

As the two men shook hands, I didn't need to see Noah's face to know what it looked like. It was scary. I knew it was scary.

A moment of awkward silence ensued. I was relieved when I saw the woman appear behind Vaughn..

"Oh, Everyone, this is Alice, Vaughn's girlfriend. Alice, meet Francie, Will, Sydney, and Noah." Weiss quickly said, eager to end the silence.

Great. His girlfriend. I think that this would be a good time to take that trip to the bathroom, Syd.

"Um, Eric. Which way is your bathroom?"

"Go past the kitchen, down the hall on the right, and it's the second door on the left… Um, well, It's a bit confusing, now that I think about it. Do you want Vaughn to show you where it is?"

_No. Anything but that._

"Thanks, but I'll manage." I flashed the group one last smile before heading off. _Thisis going to be a long night.  
_

* * *

**Hey everyone… My first AU! Yay celebration! Umm, yeah. R&R you know the drill**

**I've spent all day up here in my room writing fan fiction. And even though I've had three lattes and a can of diet coke with lime, I'm dog tired. And famished.**

**So its up to you guys whether or not the story continues! Leave me a review if it's continue-worthy!**

**Love ya!**


	2. Chapter Two

_Enfin  
Chapter Two_

**Vaughn's POV**

The group dispersed a few minutes after Sydney left for the bathroom. Not that I actually believed that she really had to go to the bathroom. That silence had been killing us all.

The next hour of the party was fairly uneventful. I swear she avoided me for the rest of the party. Which is probably for the best. I mean. There's Alice. And that jerk Nick. Nate. Noah. Whatever.

_She could do better._

Wait. What am I thinking. I don't even know them. It's none of my business who she dates.

_I could make it my business._

No!

I was lounging by the stairs, having finally separated myself from both Alice and Weiss by ducking into the kitchen for a few minutes, when I saw her again, heading towards the front hall. Despite my better judgment, I headed towards her, losing sight of her as I pushed my way through the sea of people. When I finally got out of the crowd, she was gone.

_Where on earth did she go? She was here a minute ago, she can't have gotten far. _

A cold burst of air, however, betrayed her location.

I opened the door.

**Syds POV**

I forced myself to stay at the party for as long as I could. It was getting harder and harder to avoid Vaughn, especially in my bright red dress. I knew it had been a mistake to go as Scarlett O'Hara.

_Not that I have a reason to avoid him or anything. I totally don't._

Francie was clearly having a good time, as were Noah and Will. What can I say. They're party people. Clearly I am not. After hanging out with them for a while, the guys had decided to go watch the football game, leaving Francie and I to our own devices.

I spent most of the next hour in the kitchen, where there were less men trying to get my number, and more people just quietly chatting. However, when I saw Vaughn enter from the other side of the room, I quickly disappeared into the front hall.

I checked my watch. I'd been at the party for a little more than an hour. I'd had enough. It was time for me to go. But first I had to tell someone I was heading home. I found Francie first, talking to a few guys I didn't know.

"Fran." I said, coming up behind her.

"Hey Syd. Meet Devon, Craig, and Charlie. Guys, this is my roommate, Sydney."

I said hello to Devon, Craig, and Charlie, then asked if I could talk to Francie for a minute.

"Sure," she said, following me to a quieter part of the room. "What's up? I've hardly seen you all night. You feeling okay?"

"I've got a headache. In fact, I think I'm going to take off. I've got work tomorrow, and I just want to get some rest."I said quickly.

_Hey, it's not a complete lie. I do have work tomorrow. Never mind that tomorrow happens to be Saturday. I still have to go in to 'talk about my future in the Agency and my progress so far' to quote my boss. Which is probably referring to the routine field test I had to take last week. What the point of that was, I have no clue, considering that am an analyst and not a field agent. _

"Sure, no problem. I'll go see if I can find Noah and Will." She replied, smiling sympathetically.

"No, you guys should stay." I protested. "I saw the guys a while ago, and they look like they're having a good time. Can you just tell them I headed home when you get the chance?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Francie asked. I nodded. "Okay. I'll see you at home." Francie said, giving me a quick hug. And with that, I headed towards the front door. I thought I was home free.

Unfortunately, I had barely stepped off the porch when the door opened again behind me.

"Sydney?"

_You'd think that a CIA employee would be able to get out of situations like these. _

**Vaughn's POV**

"Syd." I said, turning on the porch light and shutting the door behind me as I stepped out into the chilly October air. "Hey." I said, walking down the stairs to join her on the small brick pathway. "Leaving already?"

"Uh, yeah." She said, obviously wondering the same thing I was. What the hell was I doing out there. "I've got work tomorrow…"

_Who goes to work on a Saturday? Wait. I have to go in tomorrow too. I'm just as bad. _

"What do you do?" I asked. _Curiosity killed the cat. But I had to know. I could see her doing so many things. One thing was for sure. She was no waitress. Her eyes held too much intelligence and spirit to do anything without a challenge. _

"I'm a banker." She replied. _Okay, definitely not expecting that one. _"What about you?"

"I work at the state department." I lied. It was part of the job. A silence ensued. "Hey, um, can I walk you to your car?"

_I can walk a guest to their car after a party. There's no rule against that. Although I should probably keep this from Alice anyways. Yeah. Probably the safest option. _

"Actually, I'm walking home." She said matter-of-factly. I stared at her in disbelief.

"You're walking home?" _Is she crazy? It must be forty degrees out! And lets just say that that dress is not going to keep her warm. And Los Angeles at night isn't the safest place on the planet for a young, pretty female walking alone. _"Alone? In this weather? You'll freeze. Not to mention that you can barely see two feet in front of your face. Let me give you a ride. Please." She looked like she was about to give in, but then…

"How are you going to get your car out?" She asked, gesturing to my driveway.

I looked over at the jam-packed strip of cement. There was no way I could get my car out of the garage. Figures. A silence followed. I was about to say goodnight and go in, when she looks down, and when she looks back up, she smiles a little.

"I could use some company though. If you wanted to walk with me, that is." I smile back.

We walk in silence, Sydney leading the way, even though we're walking side by side. After about a minute, I notice her shiver. Silently, I remove my Zorro cape and drape it over her shoulders.

This earns me a smile_. Note to self; It is definitely worth being a little chilly for the smile of a woman you…_

_A woman you what, Vaughn? A woman you just met? A woman you can't date because she has a boyfriend? Not to mention that YOU have a girlfriend. A very nice girlfriend who cares about you and is probably wondering where the hell you are right now. So stop thinking about Sydney. After tonight, you'll probably never see her again. So forget it. _

Soon Sydney stopped in front of a small but warm looking house.

_"_Well, this is it. Thanks for walking me home. You didn't have to do that. I appreciate it."

"No problem. It was nice meeting you, Sydney."

"You too."

We stood there for a minute.

"Well I'd better…" She started.

"Yeah I'm gonna…" I began.

We both smiled, and with that she turned up her walkway and disappeared into the house. I remained on the sidewalk for a moment longer. _A different place, a different time…_ I sighed, and headed back to the party. I hoped it was going to end soon. I had to get up early for work. Oh joy. Another boring day at the office.

**Syds POV**

I leaned up against the door after closing the door behind me. After a minute I sighed and headed up to bed. I groaned. Another day of work tomorrow. It just never ends.

* * *

**_Well, I hope you guys like this chapter… I know, not a whole lot happened, but it's necessary, believe me. And I didn't think you all would mind a fluff/angst chapter. _**

**_Anyway, drop me a review! Please! (I meant to say please) _**

**_Haha… name that episode. _**


	3. Chapter Three

_Enfin  
__Chapter Three_

**Syd's POV**

I rolled over in bed with a groan as the familiar sound of my alarm clock reached my ears.

I'd been having such a good dream, too. Can't remember for the life of me what it was about, but it was good. Really good.

Wait a minute. Why the hell am I awake at - I checked the clock - five thirty on a Saturday morning?

And then I remembered. Work. On the weekend. This job is really getting out of hand. What's next? Last minute trips around the world? Who knows… But whatever it is, there won't be a thing I can do about it. It's not as if I could quit. You don't quit the CIA. You _can't _quit the CIA. It's had enough to get in, let alone get out.

I reached over and hit the button on the alarm clock. The beeping continued. I narrowed my eyes, hitting it again. It continued. My groggy mind thought over the options. I couldn't unplug it, it ran on batteries. I couldn't take out the batteries, I'd need a screwdriver. And I obviously was getting nowhere hitting it. There was only one solution.

I sat up, grabbed the alarm, held it up high, and dropped it on my floor. There was a crash. The beeping stopped. I fell back into my pillow face first and sighed. Great. Now I have work and I need to buy a new alarm clock. It was going to be a long day.

**Vaughn's POV**

I've always been a morning person, a trait I assume I got from my father, as my mother was most certainly not a happy person in the morning.

But this morning I just couldn't seem to wake up. Sure, I was out of bed and dressed, but I had been sitting and drinking coffee for a while. The last thing I wanted to do was go to work. It's not that I don't find my job rewarding and interesting, but I need a challenge in my life. And right now I don't have that. Even my girlfriend doesn't challenge me. Hell, Alice agrees with most everything I say.

Maybe that's why I took that field test a few weeks ago. I didn't expect anything to come of it, after all, I've had very little field training. I'd actually forgotten about it until now.

I sighed, taking another sip of coffee as I let my thoughts wander. After a few minutes my cup was empty. Damn. I have to be at work by seven and it was…

_Nine thirteen!_

I did a double take. Yes. My watch read 9:13. How long had I been drinking coffee?

As I stared in horror at my watch, I noticed something amiss. But I couldn't quite place it. And then I noticed that the second hand wasn't moving. I tapped the face. It had stopped. I slowly removed it from my wrist, lost in thought.

_It's always kept perfect time. Never broken. _

My father's voice echoed inside my mind.

_"You could set your heart by this watch, Michael." _He had said, pressing it into my hand.

I closed my fingers around the cool metal, warming it with my hand. A moment later I set it down on my nightstand, making a note to get it fixed or buy a new one. Tech services might be able to help me out.

I looked at the clock on the wall. Six thirty. I needed to get moving.

**Sydney's POV**

I stepped into the operations center, as always awed by the sheer amount of activity in the room. I didn't come her often, I usually picked up my materials at a dead drop area, and dropped off my analyses and translations in the same way. I only came to the ops center to talk with my superiors, or occasionally to help out agents on operations in foreign countries.

I was immediately approached by an older woman, who lead me to a separate room.

"Wait right here, Director Kendall will be with you in a moment."

_The director? Why are they bringing the director into this? _

I didn't have much time to wonder, as a minute later I heard the door open from behind me. The director had arrived.

"Ms. Bristow." He said, sitting down and opening the folder that lay on the desk between us. "I'm don't want to waste anyone's time here, so I'll get right to the point. A few weeks ago you tested for Agent status." He looked up to meet my eyes for the first time. "Correct?"

"Yes, I did." The test was hard, with a multiple choice, constructed response, and a physical test, including hand to hand combat and shooting among other skills.

"Well, you passed. With one of the highest scores we've ever seen." He said in a monotone.

I was stunned. Me? Pass? The last thing I had expected when I signed up for that test was to pass. I had no experience in the field. But part of me wasn't surprised. When I had taken that test, it was like I had done it before. Like I knew exactly what to do. Of course, when you enter the CIA they teach you this stuff, the basics. I felt I was average.

"Ms. Bristow?"

"Yes."

"We'd like to offer you a job as an agent. We'll start you out slow, but I have a feeling you'll progress quickly." He paused."Now, based on your score, we've tried to pair you with a handler who will compliment your strengths and bolster your weaknesses." I nodded. "We've paired you with another young agent, so you two will learn together. He should be here any minute. But while we're waiting…" He slid a packet over to me. "Here's your contract. Sign it and you're in."

I looked it over, my mind whirling. I turned the first page and began to read. By the time I was on the last page, I had already made up my mind. This was what I'd been waiting for. I needed a change. And the money. I reached over for a pen and signed.

The moment I laid down my pen the door behind me opened. Kendall looked up.

"Perfect timing, Mr.Vaughn."

_Vaughn? No. It can't be. Just a coincidence. I'm sure it is just a coincidence._

"Agent Bristow." Kendall said, and I smiled at hearing my new title. " I'd like you to meet your new handler, Agent Michael Vaughn."

_Damn it. _I spun my chair around.

"Sydney?"

* * *

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I am having so much fun with this fic. I was in a weird mood when I wrote this chapter. A freezing cold / physically drained/ coffee on an IV / ALIAS deprived mood. **

**Maybe I need to watch some Alias. Thank god for DVDS!**

**Anyway, review please! Its not that hard you just click that purple button down there and type a few words and it makes people happy! Thank you! **


	4. Chapter Four

_Enfin_

_Chapter Four_

**_Vaughn's POV_**

"Sydney?"

I thought I'd been surprised when I was granted agent status. That was nothing. And here I thought I'd never see her again. Funny how life works out.

A part of me, though, wasn't surprised at all. Hadn't I been skeptical myself when she told me she was a banker? The last thing I would imagine Sydney Bristow doing is sitting in a cubicle doing figures for someone else.

Sydney narrowed her eyes at me. _What? _I thought. _She's the one who lied to me. She never asked what I did for a living. True, I would have had to lie if she had, but that's beside the point. If anyone should be mad, it's me. _

Kendall looked at us oddly.

"I take it you two have met already." We didn't answer. There was no way I was going to be the first to look away. "Well," He continued, "I have a meeting to get to, so I'll leave you two to get to know each other a bit more. I want to see you both here tomorrow, too. We've got a case for you already. Be in the conference room at seven. Sharp."

He stood and left. The second the door closed behind him, Sydney was on her feet.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quickly, though her expression looked softer than it had a few moments ago.

"I could ask you the same." I said. "How did you end up working for the CIA?"

"They approached me a few years ago, I've been working as a linguist and an analyst since then."

"How long have you been an agent?" I asked. Sydney looked down at her watch.

"About three minutes." We both smiled.

"Me too. What a coincidence."

**Sydney's POV**

I got home around noon. About fifteen minutes after he left, Kendall reappeared. Apparently his meeting was very brief. Vaughn and I both must have signed about thirty non-disclosure agreements before we were outfitted with an assortment of bug killers, emergency weapons, and security alarms for our home. All this from the guy at the ops tech center.

"Well, uh, since you're new agents- well, kind of- I mean, you've worked here for, you know, but you technically weren't, well, agents. You sat at a desk. But then you knew that." Vaughn and I both raised our eyebrows. "Oh, right. Um, you'll be needing some anti-espionage gadgets, so I put together some little goodie bags for you." He stopped mid hand gesture. "You know, like when you go to a party when you were a kid- well I didn't get invited to many of those, because well, I was a little-" He made a tweaking gesture. "when I was a kid. I still am, actually, you know with the social events. Oh! For example, last year we had this work party-"

"Marshall!" Vaughn and I both cut him off. He smiled apologetically, and 'zippered' his mouth closed, turning around to take a small bag in each hand. Vaughn and I each took one.

"Thank you, Marshall." We said, turning to leave for the day.

"Mmmf Hmmphhum!" He called after us. I'm going to assume that means 'You're Welcome.' in I've-zippered-my-mouth-closed-ish. I hope he didn't throw away the key.

I was setting an anti-listening device in my bedroom when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I heard Francie yell. I listened as I tucked a gun into one of the sweaters in my bottom drawer. It was a fairly ugly sweater, a present from my father, so it was certain no one would find the gun there. It felt weird, though, to have a gun.

"Syd! Your dad's here!" Francie called from downstairs. Speak of the devil. What the hell was my dad doing in LA? Or at my house? Last time I checked, he was selling airplane parts. Or something. We don't talk much. It shows.

"I'll be right down." I shut the drawer. With a sigh I started downstairs. From the stairwell I could see my father, standing stiffly at the door as Francie attempted to make conversation. I had barely gotten past the first step when he spotted me, completely ignoring Francie.

"Sydney." He said. "I was hoping we could talk." He looked pointedly at Francie, then added as an afterthought. "Privately. A walk, perhaps."

Somehow I got the impression that this wasn't a social visit. What a surprise. Well, if I'm wrong and by some miracle it is a social visit, he's doing a very bad job of it.

"Of course." I said, giving Francie an apologetic glance. She rolled her eyes behind my fathers back, getting me to smile a little.

The door was barely closed behind us when he started to speak.

"Sydney, I need to talk to you. And you need to listen to me. But not here."

"Dad, what's going on?" I stopped on the stair.

"You can be stubborn later. Now come on." His eyes flashed. I'd forgotten how scary he could be at times.

About a block away, he stopped at a park.

"Sydney, I know you're CIA." He said bluntly. Surprised though I was, I kept a straight face. This is what I'm trained to do. How my father found out I'll never know. Unless this is a test…

"Dad, I'm a banker. What are you talking about?" I lied. No response. After a minute he pulled something out of his coat pocket. He flipped it open.

It was a CIA identification card.

**Hey guys, I know this chapter ends a little weirdly, but I wanted to update today so badly! **

**Please Review!**

**Oh and question: Should Irina be in this fic? I'm thinking she should but I don't know. Haha poor Sydney everything's different now!**


End file.
